


are you hugging them while they're making out?

by bobbysmixtape



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Platonic Markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:29:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbysmixtape/pseuds/bobbysmixtape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you hugging them while they're making out?"</p><p>Mark didn't know what made him wince more; the sound of his door slamming open with the force of a hurricane as Jinyoung barged into his apartment (uninvited) or the incredulous tone in Jinyoung's voice as he noticed the awkward position Mark was currently in; half hugging-half not Jackson and Bambam while they made out in his living room. Honestly, they were probably pretty equal.</p><p>Wait, Mark takes back everything he just said (well, thought). The sound of Jackson and Bambam swapping spit above him definitely made him wince the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	are you hugging them while they're making out?

**Author's Note:**

> i was watching hulu (kinda like netflix) and there was a preview for the new season of this show called "new girl"  
> and the main girl asked the guy "are you hugging them while they're making out?" and then this fic was born

"Are you _hugging_ them while they're _making out_?"  


 

Mark didn't know what made him wince more; the sound of his horrendous vomit colored door slamming open with the force of a hurricane as Jinyoung barged into his apartment (uninvited) or the incredulous tone in Jinyoung's voice as he noticed the awkward position Mark was currently in; half hugging-half not Jackson and Bambam while they made out in his living room. Honestly, they were probably pretty equal.

 

Wait, Mark takes back everything he just said (well, _thought)_. The sound of Jackson and Bambam swapping spit above him definitely made him wince the most.

 

 

 

 

Mark was dumb for believing that he could ever get his work done with Jackson in his apartment, practically vacuuming up all of his food, dancing around and singing crazily to BTS songs, and constantly asking Mark if _"this lighting is good enough to send a selfie to Bam."_

 

After the fourteenth _"I don't know, maybe McDonald's delivers, call and ask," "yes, Jackson, you really look like Rap Monster when you rap,"_ and _"no, I can't open all the windows in my apartment, so you can take a great selfie with the natural lighting,"_ Mark feels like he's going to explode.

 

“Don't you think Youngjae's worried, because you haven't been home all day?” Mark asks helplessly, trying anything and everything to get Jackson to leave, because seriously, if he doesn't pass this Principles of Health Science test, he's fucked, and not even in the good way.

 

Jackson pays him no mind as he squeals from his spot on Mark's dirty clothes covered bedroom floor (Mark may or may not have pushed him off of the bed some time ago, but he swears it was an accident), fingers excitedly tapping away at the screen.  The pure happiness radiating from Jackson as he whispers _“why is Bambam so cute?”_ almost makes Mark's annoyance dissipate.

 

Almost.

 

“Why don't you just ask him out instead of creepily stalking his family on instagram in hopes of finding new pictures of him to add to your collection?” Mark suggests, joking but not really joking at all. Jackson glares in response and really, it'd be intimidating if Mark couldn't see the picture of Bambam with drawn on hearts surrounding him on Jackson's phone.

 

Yikes.

 

“Okay,” Mark lifts up his hands in defense, “that wasn't funny, but honestly, dude, just tell him you like him. It's grossly obvious that you like Bambam and judging by the way he stares at your muscles every time you so much as move an inch, he most likely feels the same. Or at the very least, he's sexually attracted to you and you'll probably land yourself a nice fuck buddy.”

 

In reality, Mark should've expected the shoe, but he didn't, so that's why he wasn't able to move in time before it hit his face.

 

 

 

 

It really baffles Mark that every girl at school seems to be so smitten with Jackson. Sure, the guy's decent looking, but that's about all he has going for him.  He's loud, annoying, arrogant, complains way too much, and doesn't know when to shut up (Mark says this with the utmost love and adoration), but even so, Mark has never regretted becoming friends with Jackson, until now at least.

 

You'd think that there's only so much a person could love about another, but apparently there isn't, because Jackson has been listing everything that he loves about Bambam that comes to his mind for the past two hours, and holy shit, it's a lot of things.

 

“Jackson, I swear to god, if you don't shut up, I'm calling Jaebum.”

 

That gets him quiet for a solid five minutes and well, it was great while it lasted.

 

 

 

 

Mark always prides himself on being a great friend.

 

He takes the others out for dinner or ice cream when he notices that Jaebum has had a particularly stressful day and just wants to rest, he helps Jackson practice his fencing until way past midnight when no one else wants to, he recites lines with Jinyoung when the actor has an upcoming play that a bunch of big name critics will be at, he tries his best to learn how to play the piano, so Youngjae will be able to sing to his greatest ability without having to worry about playing an instrument while he's doing it, he teaches Bambam how to speak English more fluently and naturally whenever the Thai boy has trouble with it, and he takes care of the youngest when Yugyeom can't so much as move a muscle, because of how much he overworked his body, practicing for some dance competition.

 

And Mark is only doing this, because that's who he is: a great friend. The _“this”_ he's referring to is making sure that Jackson and Bambam are dating by the end of the night.

 

“You did _what?”_ Jackson repeats, still not able to wrap his mind around the fact that Mark invited Bambam over to “study.” If by “study,” Mark meant that he was going to embarrass the crap out of Jackson, then fuck, there was going to be a lot of “studying” when Bambam came over.

 

“I'm trying to help you out.”

 

“ _Help me out_?”

 

Mark nods.

 

Jackson stares at the American boy in disbelief, but doesn't get to say anything more when he hears the doorbell ring. Jackson looks wide eyed at a happy Mark practically skipping towards the door and yanking it open.

 

“Hey, Mark, Jackson,” Bambam smiles easily as he steps into the apartment, hands working at untying the long, red scarf hanging around his thin neck. When he gets it untied, he sets it on Mark's coat rack along with his big, wool jacket before sauntering over to the couch that Mark had plopped himself on moments prior. “Where's Jinyoung?” Bambam wonders, looking around the room for any sign of the older boy.

 

“Out.” Jackson blurts, and really, you'd think that after years of people telling him that he has a talking issue, he'd try to fix it, but nope, so he keeps on talking, spewing out anything and everything that pops into his mind. “You know, doing whatever Jinyoungs do on a Saturday. Speaking of Jinyoungs, did you hear about that new English professor with the same exact name as our little Jinyoung-ie? It's crazy. I mean, yeah, people can have the same name and it’s not uncommon in Korea, but still, it's kind of cool. Right, Mark?” Jackson finishes and turns to the blonde for some help.

 

“I'll go get us some beers, because it's going to be a long night.”

 

 

 

 

After the alcohol set in, things went by smoothly.

 

Bambam was a very giggly and clumsy drunk, so whenever he tripped on air (or himself), Jackson was always there to catch him and even if every time the two of them practically undressed each other with their eyes was possibly the grossest thing ever, Mark was mentally doing a victory dance, because his plan was working.

 

“Bam,” Jackson slurs and then sets his hands on Bambam's shoulders. The younger looks confused and innocent as he cocks his head to the side, eyes going in and out of focus. “You're really cute and - _and_ nice and funny and I think I like you a lot.”

 

Bambam stares at him blankly. His mind seems to not have processed what Jackson has said yet, until moments later when he smiles and throws his arms around Jackson, nearly hitting Mark who was standing close by. “I think I like you, too.”

 

Mark's the one that's the most relieved at these words, because honestly, it's been a whole fucking year of those two making googly eyes at each other. “Oh thank god.” Mark breathes out, “I thought I was going to have to come up with another plan to get you guys together.”

 

Jackson and Bambam pull back from the hug and look at Mark in astonishment. “This was a plan?” Jackson manages to say without a hitch in his voice.

 

“Of course it was, you idiots. Did you think I just happened to have three whole cartons of beer laying around my kitchen for no reason? I hate the stuff.”

 

Flashes of big, toothy grins are all Mark sees before he's shoved in between the two younger boys, face directly in Jackson's armpit and Bambam's bony elbow pressing into his side, but he doesn't pull back from the hug, allowing this one moment of physical contact, because he's genuinely happy for his friends.

 

“Guys?” Mark questions after a few seconds of silence. He shifts a little bit and manages to lean his neck back far enough to see Jackson and Bambam making out over him. He's trapped in between the two of them as they practically eat each other's faces and that's how Jinyoung finds him.


End file.
